Will He Be Mine?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Being stuck between two people isn't what it cuts out to be. Joey is force to choose who he wants to be with between Mai and Kaiba. Stuck at the corner the poor blond is confuse of his feelings for the two. With the help of his honory brother maybe things
1. Chapter 1

**Will he be mine?**

**Arashi- I'm back with a new story in hand. I'll update my other stories later I kinda have a writer's block and they apparently suck.**

**Summary: A love triangle between Joey, Mai and Kaiba. Mai comes back to Domino to find that Kaiba is trying to get Joey to be in a relationship with him. Joey doesn't really know who he really wants to be with: Mai where they will have an equal standing or be Kaiba's little puppy and mostly be in a relationship that he doesn't really want to be apart of. Three years after the Doom and Yami, Bakura decide to stay with their hikaris and the gang. MxJxK, one sided KaibaxJoey, eventually MaixJoey**

**Parings:**

**MaixJoeyXKaiba**

**One-sided KaibaxJoey**

**MaixJoey **

**YamixYugi**

**BakuraxRyou**

**MarikxMalik**

**DukexSerenity**

**TristanxTea**

**Ch.1- Looks like I have competition for my Red eye's heart.**

**(Mai's POV)**

**I still can't believe I am coming back to this hell hold of a city, Domino. It is the very same place where I got the nightmares from Battle City to when I join Valon and the others for the Orichantos. I contacted Yugi first out of the rest of the gang. He forgave me for all the things I done and so did the rest of the gang. He gave me some news that left me in shock, well still trying to think it through.**

**-Flashback-**

"**Hi Yugi, I'm just calling to let you know I am going to be in town by tomorrow or so." Mai told Yugi over the phone**

"**That's great, Mai. Everyone is looking forward seeing you again," Yugi chirped happily. "Just come by the shop and see everyone."**

"**I'll do that as soon as I get to town. Well how is everyone doing Yugi?" Mai asked curious of what the gang been up to for the last couple of years.**

**Mai heard Yugi sigh over the phone and couldn't help but wonder if everything is ok. Before she could ask, Yugi answered slowly, "Every one is fine and doing well. Tea and Tristan have been going out for the last five months. Serenity is with Duke and she just graduated from High school a year ago. Ryou is currently in Egypt with his crazy lunatic of a lover and spirit of the ring, Bakura and the same goes for Malik and Marik. I have been dating Yami for at least about a year and a half already. Mokuba is now in high school and I heard he's dating Rebecca. The only two people in the group aren't with anybody is Joey and Kaiba."**

"**Oh, I thought Kaiba would already be in a relationship by now or something." Mai mused glad that the rest of her friends are happy now. She continued listening to Yugi telling how life has been for him and the others as Mai thought to herself, 'I was wonder how every one else was doing especially him, the one who manage to steal my heart with out me knowing it until the last time I saw him that was about close to being three and half years ago.'**

"**Mai there is something you should know before you arrive in town." Yugi said bashfully scared of what the blonde woman could do to him.**

"**What is it?" Her voice went silk and sweet.**

"**Kaiba told me the other day that he likes Joey and he wants him to be his. So be wary of Kaiba if you are any where near Joey. He might hurt you to get Joey to go out with him." Yugi said rushing out the words.**

**Mai almost let dropped the phone as she heard the news. She didn't know what to think, as the blond duelist came into mind. She could see his cute yet sweet smile when he's happy. She already knew that she cared deeply for Joey but didn't want to admit to anyone just yet.**

"**Mai….Mai are you there? Hello? Mai." Yugi's voice was heard coming from the speaker. **

"**Yugi are you sure that Joey doesn't like Kaiba that way?" Mai asked scared that her Joey might be under Kaiba's spell.**

"**No."**

**Mai let out a sigh of relief still worried about the blond. She heard Yugi say bye and told him bye and see him tomorrow.**

**-Flashback ends-**

**I saw lights in the darkness that shown giving any lost soul away to get a safe place to stay. Domino was getting closer and I felt my heart pounding at the sight of seeing Joey and the others soon. I made a silent vow to myself to keep Joey away from Kaiba's clutches. He's mine and I hate when that bastard calls him puppy. I rather call him red eyes after his card because I read a book about dragons somewhere a while back saying dragons protect those they care for and especially more protective of their mates. When I read this part of the book, I blushed knowing the text is true about me and Joey.**

**I'm willing to fight Kaiba for Joey's heart if the situation calls for it. I drove faster with this thought in my mind. I can't help but wonder how he would react seeing me again. I hope he still cares about me and I hate the thought if he should find someone else to love…I wouldn't know what to do. I'll only stand waiting for so long but not forever, it would be a treacherous and slow death if it should happen. I'll just have to wait for what tomorrow will bring for me.**

**Arashi: This story might have about Three to four more chapters left. Hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi: Sorry if I have not been updating lately. Currently I'm still fixing the first two chapters of the chibi story. Plus I have things that need to be done for my graduation on Friday. Tiny warning would be slight character bashing, personally I usually don't do it to my favorite characters but I have to because of the plots. This was inspired when I was listening to It happens every time by Dream Street. There is the next segment for Will he be mine. ^ ^ ;;

P.s conversation between Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, and Malik/Marik:

/Hikaris to Yamis/

\Yamis to hikaris\

________________________________________________________________________

It happens every time

Walking to the mall a tall blond known to his friends as Joey Wheeler, just sighed as if the world was against at that moment. The brown eyed boy really didn't really want be at school because of a problem. Not really a problem but a person, no other then the great Seto Kaiba.

As of late the CEO found more ways to annoy the blond with the constant saying "puppy" as an endearment instead of an insult that would cause a brawl between the two boys. Kaiba would sometimes growl at other people especially guys that got to close to the blond. It was bad enough during Battle City but it got worse after Doom incident. Heck, Yugi and the others at times can't talk to him with out the tall brunette watching Joey like a hawk with its prey.

Looking more down at his feet, Joey sighed as a weary look came upon his handsome features. 'I really hope Kaiba is not at school today. I don't think I can handle a possessive, annoying royal pain in the butt jerk that does nothing but insults me. Hope Yuge and the others are there so they can distract me from my thoughts today.'

Joey had a strange feeling he was being follow suddenly. He glanced over his shoulders and saw nothing; Joey shook his head some of his blond locks gotten in front of his eyes again.

Little did the blond did know that he was being followed by no other then Kaiba. Blue eyed teen looked at what he considers to be his puppy walking with a weary look in his puppyish brown eyes that should never be there in the blond. He didn't really know what he felt for the other boy; he was confused of his feelings. Kaiba cared about Joey didn't know to what degree. He knew his puppy had a crush on the harpy mistress; he thought the blonde woman is not perfect for the dear angel that is Joey.

Kaiba hated insulting the blond, it was his own way of telling the other boy with out saying it in so many words that he like him and wanted him. He hated how Joey was oblivious to the other guys think he was cute and how much they wanted him as their own.

To Seto seeing the blond was a ray of sunshine that lights up his day and a gift to be protected and loved. His heart usually speeds up at not only seeing the blond but when he laughs that carries far in the distant.

Kaiba sighed as he watched his pup get farther away from his spot in the alley as the other got closer to the place known to be hell to teenage boys everywhere, the mall. The teen walked to his limo that was parked a little bit behind him and got in. He ordered the driver, "To the Domino Mall."

A reply came from up front. "Yes, sir."

Kaiba smiled a slightly visible smile as he thought to himself and made a promise. 'Soon Pup I'll make you mine and that blasting woman won't have her grimy hands on you.'

**********

--Domino Mall--

A multi-colored star shape teen glance at the metal blue gates hoping to see his friend coming trough them. Yugi sighed getting a little worried about Joey not showing up yet. He saw the tale sign of the limo that Kaiba goes every where in, Yugi groaned softly, knowing the usual scene of Kaiba growling at other people for talking to Joey. He hoped the news of a certain blonde woman will cheer his friend.

Yugi felt the mind link between Yami and he being tugged indicating his other half and lover wishing to speak with him.

\ Yugi is there something bothering? \

/No. How come you ask? /

\Because dear abiou, you have been worried about our blond friend from quite sometime and it's starting to get me worried\

Yugi blushed as he thought of the words his love said in his deep baritone voice. Trying to ignore the shivers going down his back he bit back a scowl at the smirking spirit of the puzzle.

\You is not the only one that is worried. So is Ryou and Malik and their darker halves been worried sick over Joey as of late. Ever since the ceremonial battle, when they saw Kaiba looking at Joey as a piece of meat. You know the three of them happen to be close ever since then and watch each others back.\

/that is true, Yami. I have notice a difference in Kaiba also and I sometimes catch him gazing at Joey. I hate the idea that Kaiba might hurt Mai now since she should be arriving later in the afternoon at the game shop./ Yugi sighed softly as he continued looking for Joey to show up, the rest of the gang inside the mall.

\I hope there won't be a conflict but you never know with Kaiba, though. And abiou, Joey is coming right about now.\ Yami answered his love as he closed the link.

Yugi glanced once more at the gates to see in fact that Yami was right. Joey walked towards him with a weary yet dejected look in his features. Joey's brown-eyes contained a dull look to them that scared Yugi. He missed the smile on his friend's face that been gone far so time already.

The blond looked at him then looked around not seeing their friends anywhere near by. He raised a blond brow in confusion as he asked the other.

"Where is the gang?"

"Oh, right they are already inside waiting for us at the food court. Hey Joey there is something you should know before we met up with the others," Yugi replied looking at the ground in front of him.

The blonde looked at his friend as he waited some what patiently for him to continue. "What is it, Yuge?"

Yugi let out a nervous laugh, as the words rushed out, "Mai is coming back to town tonight. I just received a call from her last night to let me know she is on her way to the game shop."

He continued explaining the conversation leaving out the Kaiba situation out of it. Joey blinked as he looked at his buddy waiting for some kind of reaction. He could not do a thing at all, a major part of him is excited that Mai is coming to town but a minor problem with that. Kaiba might want to start something.

Many people usually think Joey is not really smart but he is. He had a feeling that Kaiba had a liked him while he likes Mai and Mai likes…he had no idea on that part though. It's like a love triangle that Tea is in with Tristan and some other guy a while back. Joey smiled as his eyes took back on the happy usual look in his eyes.

The two continued to talk some more as they went inside the mall, heading toward the food court. What Yugi and Joey did not notice Kaiba walking in, his dark, icy blue eyes turned colder as he heard Mai is coming to town. He's going to have to have a little talk with the blonde as soon as she comes into town. Kaiba will not have her stealing away his puppy.

**********

---Outskirts of Domino--

The said blonde drove thinking of her friends especially the one she hurts the most, Joey. He believed in her more then the others did, she is most grateful to him. Mai smiled as she hopes he is going to be happy to see her once more. She could feel it in her bones that a fight is going to break out between her and Kaiba. No matter what Joey should have a choice to whom he loves and a part of her hopes it is her and not that darn Seto Kaiba. He acts like a jerk to everyone outside of dueling and inside.

"Soon Joey, we shall see each other soon. I just hope I can tell you how I feel about you. Take care, my red eyes." Mai whispered in the wind, as many emotions swept through her at the thought of the blond boy that took her heart and haven't realize until his soul was taken away.

**********

---Couple hours later at Domino Mall--

The gang left the mall after Yugi said that they got to meet Mai at the Game Shop. A soothing silence came over the gang as they walked to the shop looking forward to relax. Tristan every so often glanced at Joey, a worried look in his dark eyes at the thought of his friend getting hurt by the blonde firecracker. He knew Joey never really gotten over his crush on her; he hated not helping his buddy out with this problem.

Tea for once stayed quiet as she looked at her boyfriend (Tristan), he turned to look in her beautiful blue eyes happily ready to sink within them for quite sometime before resurfacing.

When arriving at the game shop a certain someone was waiting for them with a smile on their face at the sight of them.

************************************************************************

Arashi: Right a couple of more chapters to go. Any suggestions for the confrontation for Mai and Kaiba arguing that gets to have Joey as a "prize". Please read and review, thanks and once more sorry for the delay. School just been hectic as it is with Graduation coming up and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Arashi: Last time we saw some of Joey's feelings on the matter with the subject on Kaiba liking him. And then there are the yamis thoughts and how the gang is worried about their dear friend. What's going to happen next in this chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

************************************************************************

Always There for You

Recap:

When arriving at the game shop a certain someone was waiting for them with a smile on their face at the sight of them.

The gang looked at the blonde leaning against the door laughing at something Mr. Mouto said. Joey's brown eyes widen in shock as he tried to say the name of the woman in front of them.

"Ma…Mai is that really you?"

Mai smiled at the man before her, he sure gotten little bit more then her now. His brown eyes looked a little bit dead that really scared her. She was so used to seeing the sparkle in his eyes. She noticed the others giving a sigh of relief, she had to know the reason for that later when everyone heard a voice calling out.

"Big brother, there you are."

A girl with auburn hair waved as she walked across the street with a boy wearing a dice for an earring. The gang waved back to Serenity and Duke as they got closer to the shop. Duke grabbed his girlfriend's hand in his own, lucky that she is his and he would do anything to not ruin his relationship with her.

Joey waved didn't bother making a voice call to his little sister. Mai noticed this seeing how the sad looks in the others faces and the disappointed look in Serenity's eyes. Joey didn't seem to notice what is going around him. Mai felt her temper starting to rise at the blond man in front of her. This wasn't like him to be all silent and sort of reminded everyone of Kaiba's moodiness.

Yugi looked at the gang as he headed inside with them at his heels. Inside the shop four voices could be heard besides Mr. Mouto's laughter outside continuing with his sweeping.

"Stupid tomb robber I was supposed to have that!" A voice yelled.

"There is no way in Ra you will get it, idiotic tomb keeper!" The famous tomb robber's voice can be heard wear the gang stand not really sure if they wanted to know what the matter is.

They could hear both Malik and Ryou trying really hard to calm down their yamis with sweet promises of kisses and snuggles in front of the fire place or they could do anything they want. Mai blinked wanting to blush at some of the words but didn't while both Serenity and Tea did. Looking guilty at their respective boyfriends they smiled apologetically. Yugi groaned as he heard through his mind link with his lover if he gets to have the same. Joey smirked as he walked into the room to see what his supposed his "brothers" were up to.

"He's really brave doing that." Tristan whispered to Duke.

"I know I sort of feel sorry for him though." Duke replied, suppressing a shiver.

Joey's laughter can be heard from the living room. Mai was getting curious of what is so funny that caused the blond to laugh. The others having similar thoughts went to the living room to find both Marik and Bakura fighting over the remote, tossing insults at the other. The gang jumped away from the door for a moment as a wrestling match starting on the floor, not really wanting to get into the fight.

When Marik and Bakura stopped their little fight they where in an interesting position with Marik on top of Bakura. The two yamis blushed at the position they were in that would make anyone think that they're about to do something that that's usually going with their lights. Their hikaris stood at the corner with their heads in their hands not really wanting to get involved with their argument.

But what surprised Yugi and the others was seeing the dead look in Joey's eyes was gone replaced was amusement. No serious looks neither on in his face or his soft brown eyes from where they can see. Joey was leaning against the couch's armrest when he tilted to much a side when fell on the couch still laughing.

Mai could have sworn she felt her harpies in her deck from the bond between her and the cards satisfied that Joey is happy and no longer mopey; she couldn't stand the look in his face. She felt her heart breaking slowly at the sight. But right now it seems to be sewing back together with each laugh he made. Her red eyes being happy are enough for her to be content enough to relax. She went towards the couch putting a hand on his shoulder she whispered so he could hear only, "Move over."

Joey didn't have much time to move over when Mai sat down, leaning against him. He felt a feeling of satisfaction and content flowing in waves through his body at once. His eyes felt sort of heavy from the warmth coming from Mai. She yawned finally glad the group decided on a show to watch, part of her wanted to lay down next to the man behind her.

Mai must have fallen asleep when she opened one of her purple eyes she noticed that she was laying down next to Joey with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She blushed at dark red seeing the gang giving her a smile and awed at the sight before them. She gave them her best glare to make them turn around and it worked.

She felt safe, protected and most of all loved, turning over to her side. Mai leaned more into Joey's arms, his natural scent with the slight hint of cologne that he wears drifted up her nose. She could never been able to describe that scent of his but she knew a part of her felt back at home again in his arms.

"Do not worry Joey; always be there for you, no matter what as you have been for me. I'll protect you from Kaiba if I have to." she whispered to the sleeping blond. He shifted somewhat in his sleep making a little bit more room for Mai on the couch with his back squeezed closer to the cushions. She smiled having a feeling Joey wouldn't let her fall of the couch, closing her eyes once more sleep over took her.

**********

Yugi look over at the couch seeing the two blondes snuggling in their sleep. Joey seemed less tense then before and calmer now. He sighed softly telling the others to quiet it down since both Joey and Mai are asleep. The gang heard the shop door open from the signal of the bell. He couldn't wonder who it is from the voices that seemed familiar to him. Yugi left the others in the living room and saw looking at some cards was no other then Mokuba Kaiba.

Mokuba glanced from the card he was holding in his fingers, his grey eyes brighten. He called out to Yugi with a silly grin on his adorable face. "Hey Yugi how you been?"

Yugi answered the younger teen with a smile of his own. "Everything is fine, no more problems with the shop. What about you, Mokuba?"

The black-haired teen sighed as his eyes grey eyes took sadness in them. The worried look on his young face made him appear to Yugi at that moment older then his fifteen year of age.

He sighed, "I'm ok but I'm worried about Seto. He's making plans for making Joey his. It's started to scare me more know then before because at first he hid it by obsessing about beating you in a duel even though that's true. He just wanted to see Joey and just called him all those dog comments was to get him to figure out Seto's feelings for him. But that didn't work for many reasons for one Joey hates my brother and he later found Mai. Seto should just tell him before any of this happens and now he can't because of his fear that he might reject him."

Yugi could understand what Mokuba is saying because Kaiba talked to him the other day about some things that he knew that he would never forget. He couldn't tell the younger Kaiba that he knew most of the things he's saying but is willing to see it from Mokuba's prospective.

"Have you tried talking to him about it? I mean he's your older brother." Yugi asked as the door behind him opened. The others wonder themselves who he was talking to and saw that it was Mokuba.

The younger teen stared at the floor as he muttered darkly, "I've tried but all I get for an answer would usually be a grunt from Seto and I hate to admit it but its starting to get on my nerves. Yugi do you know where I can find Joey? I have something very important to tell him."

Yugi looked at the hopeful stormy grey eyes, he watched as Mokuba's smile slowly disappearing as he casually glanced over the older man's shoulder hoping to see if the said person was coming.

"Mokuba I'll tell Joey that you came to see him." Yugi told the teen as a sad look remained in the younger of the two's features.

Mokuba smiled at Yugi hoping he didn't notice it how it was fake and depressing. He wanted to speak with Joey on a certain matter and it was urgent. But he forgot an important detail Yugi did notices the fakeness of the smile after seeing it on his friend so many times before.

"Thanks Yugi for trying to help me." Mokuba told the older of the two before the other could say something. The black-haired youth turn on his heels ready to walk out the door to the shop. He was thinking of a way to contact Joey when he heard the voice of the said blond.

"Where are you going Mokuba? I remembered our deal and I plan to keep my half of the promise." Mokuba glance over his shoulder to see Joey was leaning against the door behind Yugi with the rest of the gang. The frowned on Mokuba Kaiba's face disappeared replaced by a radiant smile in its place. Joey still looked slightly tired but more awake then he was early. His honey-brown eyes stared at stormy grey eyes showing the happiness in the teen in front of him. He had a feeling what Mokuba wanted to talk about and understood if the conversation might have to take place else where he didn't mind at all.

"I was going to the park and wait there for you." Mokuba replied looking at the blond wondering if it was going to be possible the talk and making sure that Seto does not finding out of course.

Joey smiled at Mokuba as he answered gently to the teen. "I'll meet you there in about ten minutes or so."

He thought about it for a moment then nod at Joey with the radiant smile still on his face as he headed towards the park.

Joey turned his gaze to the Yugi and the gang who gathered around him as if trying to protect him. The blond nearly rolled his eyes but fought the urge not really wanting to be smacked by Tea. He could see that they wanted to ask him the reason why Mokuba needed to see for. Joey raises his hand to stop any up coming questions on the matter.

"What Mokuba has to tell me is my business and I would appreciate it if you not ask anything on the matter. I'll be back in a while and try not to wake up Mai." Joey replies watching the gang shiver that last part. He walked out of the store going the same direction Mokuba head to the park.

The park was a ten minute distance from the game shop so it wasn't that far. Joey could hear children laughing in the park on the clear day. A slight breeze in the air would set a good mood for being at the park for people of all ages. He chuckle softly as his gaze swept over the parking only seeing children running around having fun then finally seeing a black haired teen sitting against the tree moodily.

The blond shook his head at Mokuba more used to the out going kid has more life in him then that moment. Before heading in the direction that Mokuba was at, Joey glances to his left side for a strange reason. For a moment he thought he saw a familiar chestnut colored-hair with icy blue eyes driving by the park. Repressing a shiver down his back the blonde could have sworn it was Kaiba but he wasn't all that sure.

'I really don't understand that jerk. He always has been a jerk to the gang and especially to me about all those stupid dog jokes. The only person he's kind to his little brother.' Joey said softly to himself getting rid of the thoughts of the icy CEO. He cared about the kid and Mokuba did remind him of himself. The teen like to have fun but he worries about his older brother so much that he seems to be a lot more older then he really is.

Mokuba heard soft footsteps coming closer to him. He look up to see Joey was standing in front of him almost waiting for him to say something. "Just got here Joey?" The teen ask as a start of an interesting conversation.

"Yeah, mostly looking around seeing so many things that I see remind me when I was a kid before my mother took Serenity away." Joey answer, glancing at the sitting teen in front of him. Mokuba smile agreeing with the man about the sibling part. He sometimes wishes Seto could just stop being the CEO of KC and be his older brother when he needs him.

"You know Mokuba I'll be there for you if you need help, right." Joey replied looking more closely at the stormy grey eye of his honorary little grin happily as he chirped, "Yeah and you told me also that you have my back with no question ask. For that I'm happy to look up to you as another older brother even if Seto does not know it yet."

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

Arashi: This another chapter for Will he be mine. I wasn't think of Mokuba in the story but it seem right if Kaiba only cares about very few people. For the part of the another older brother will be explain in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arashi: Sorry about the lateness on for the fourth chapter and I did promise I would explain what Mokuba meant about the part where Joey is another older brother. One more chapter left before the story is complete. **

**Arashi: Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.**

Recap:

"_Yeah, mostly looking around seeing so many things that I see remind me when I was a kid before my mother took Serenity away." Joey answer, glancing at the sitting teen in front of him. Mokuba smile agreeing with the man about the sibling part. He sometimes wishes Seto could just stop being the CEO of KC and be his older brother when he needs him._

"_You know Mokuba I'll be there for you if you need help, right." Joey replied looking more closely at the stormy grey eye of his honorary little grin happily as he chirped, "Yeah and you told me also that you have my back with no question ask. For that I'm happy to look up to you as another older brother even if Seto does not know it yet."_

________________________________________________________________________

My Other Older Brother and a Younger Brother I Never Had

"Still haven't told him yet? I'm ashamed that you kept this from your older brother, Mokie. What am I going to be doing with you?" Joey teased the younger boy smiling.

Mokuba rolled his eyes at the blond, used to Joey teasing him. He still found it funny that almost about two months ago, Joey became his older brother when Seto had to go on a business trip and he need some help with a couple of problems at school.

The raven boy smirked at Joey as he said sarcastically, "So Joey when are you going to propose to my big brother?"

Joey gagged for a moment before glaring at the younger boy as he stalked towards him with a malicious glint in his brown eyes. "You know brat that you're going to get it right?'

Joey pounced on Mokuba tickling the boy as he laughed so hard trying to get out of the blond's grip. Joey let up on Mokuba after he tickled the boy for about ten minutes. The raven smiled as he catches his breath remembering two months ago.

-Flashback-

Mokuba sat in the office waiting for his big brother to finish the phone call. He wanted to spend time with Seto and find away to get him from the office. He sighed softly as Seto finished the call. He didn't have to look at the blue eyes to know his older brother had to go on a business trip again.

"Mokuba, it seems that we won't be able to spend time together. Something came up and I have to leave in a couple of hours to fix the problem." Seto told the trouble boy.

Mokuba didn't say a thing since he was already used his brother not spending any time with him Seto sigh noting the disappointed look in the grey eyes of his younger brother. He gave the boy a soft smile only reserved for him and left the office to prepare for the trip.

Mokuba got off the chair as he gazed around the room. He hated the company for not allowing Seto to spend anytime with him but he hated their stepfather more for making Seto to become a machine instead of a person. He went home knowing he was going to be stuck being bullied the following day.

-The next day-

Opening his stormy grey eyes, Mokuba didn't want to leave his warm and very comfortable bed. But he had to get up from his bed so he could get ready for school. It wasn't like the boy had many friends that only cared about him and not his name. He does have great friends but never get the chance to help their friend with his problems. There were a few bullies at his school who can't stand the sight of him and made it their mission to hurt Mokuba as many times they could.

Having the driver drop him off at school, Mokuba glance around not wanting to be spotted yet by the kids who pick on him and make his life a living nightmare. He rushed to the doors of the school and made it to his locker with no problem when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well look who we have here. Ain't it Mokuba?" A silky voice spoke.

The raven looked over his shoulder repressing a shiver. Smiling kindly at the boy and a couple of his friends, Mokuba asked him politely. "Hey Eric, how are you?"

Eric scowled at the younger Kaiba with distaste. "You are going to pay brat. You don't deserve to be the Seto Kaiba's younger brother. Especially what your older brother did to mine" The boy snapped.

Mokuba flinched since he didn't have a clue what the boy was talking about. Ever since he meets the boy, he has been a jerk to him from the very beginning. He didn't do anything wrong to the boy and just wanted to be friends with him. Eric and his friends were the bullies, Mokuba tried to tell Seto about but the older boy didn't listen. He was saved by the bell, signaling to the students that it was time for class.

Eric snarled at him, "Just wait until after school, Mokuba. We'll have our fight and I'll beat you again."

Eric and his friends head to class leaving Mokuba standing at his locker already terrified when school is let out later. The day passed quickly, almost too quickly for the boy as events happened through out the day. He kept being pushed and kicked when teacher weren't looking. He receives notes that said he's a loser and a weakling. Just the normal occurrences of a school day for Mokuba Kaiba despite when he was with his friends.

_____________________________

Out in the courtyard, a fight broke out between Eric and Mokuba. Eric punched him in the face first as the kids made a circle while chanting. "Fight, fight, fight" Mokuba was doing his best to defend himself but he had a black eye, several bruises while Eric just had a shiner.

Walking near the school, a golden-haired teen with soft brown eyes was heading to the game shop to meet with his friends when he notices the fight on the school grounds. He paid little attention to the brawl when he heard one of the kids tell the other. "Mokuba is getting beaten badly today."

He knew Mokuba really well and considers the kid to be a little brother he never had. Getting curious and anxious that it wasn't the same person he thought it was. He came behind the kids to see it was Mokuba Kaiba and he was getting his butt kicked.

Feeling his temper starting to rise, Joey called out making the kids flinch in the process. "Stop this ridiculous fighting."

Eric was about to punch Mokuba once more and give him another black eye, when he heard the familiar voice. Mokuba sigh a breath of relief that it was Joey and he's alone. The red head gazed at the angry blond gulp recognizing him from his brother's stories and the dueling world. He quickly let go of Mokuba and took off running like a coward.

Joey shook his head looking over the younger boy's injuries and he was about to ask him where Kaiba is. As if guessing what the blond was going to ask, Mokuba softly told him. "Seto left on a business trip and won't be home for a couple of weeks."

Saying nothing, he beckons the boy to follow him. Joey wanted to know what is going on with the kid. He found a near by café and order some sodas and snacks for the two of them. He gently asks the boy. "Mokuba what happened?"

Mokuba stayed quiet for a few moments before he told Joey that Seto doesn't spend that much time with him. He was being picked on constantly at school besides getting into fights and beaten up for no reason. The teen let the boy rant out all his frustrations as he listen to him.

"…Eric just gave me a black eye when you showed up." Mokuba finished his story, looking away from Joey.

Joey thought about what he heard for a few minutes and he came up with an idea but it did depend on the boy in front of him. "Mokuba, you know that I'll be by your side even if Kaiba isn't there right now."

Mokuba stared at the brown eyes of the older boy with a smile forming on his face. "Really?" He asks not believing a word he heard.

The blond nodded as Mokuba felt tears form in his eyes. He gazed at the table happy to have someone to talk to about his problems. He wanted to ask Joey something for a while ever since they got to know each other. He never admitted to anyone but he did admire the blond despite all the problems in his personal life. He felt closer to Joey then the others of the gang including Yugi. "Joey, can I ask you something?" Mokuba timidly asked trying not to get his hopes up.

Joey responds, "Go ahead Mokuba. You know you can ask me anything."

"Joey, I was wondering if you could be my…older bother when Seto can't." The raven boy request softly.

The blond blink at the boy for a moment then gives him a smile, Joey responded. "Mokuba, I wouldn't mind that as long I could at times call you little brother."

Mokuba gazed up at his other big brother as he quipped. "Can I call you big brother then so it would be fair?"

The two boys laughed, both happy to have someone to be there. Mokuba later told Joey to call him "Mokie" that was his nickname. From that day on Joey kept an eye out for Mokuba even when Seto came back from his trip.

-Flashback ends-

Mokuba shook his head to get rid of the memories as he stared at his older bother to find him dozing off. He leaned against Joey, closing his eyes as he made a vow. 'I want to help you, Joey. You deserve to be happy and I know Mai makes you happy. I'll help her any way I can so Seto doesn't get you.'

A couple of hours later, the gang found the two fast asleep under the tree with soft smiles on their faces. The girls grabbed a camera and took the picture since it was practically a Kodak moment.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I really sorry if I haven't updated any of my other stories. I am getting right on it. Just that I was living life and new ideas came so don't worry. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arashi: Will he be mine comes to a close as this is the last chapter. I really enjoy writing this story and figuring what to do for Kaiba in the end. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.**

Recap:

_Mokuba shook his head to get rid of the memories as he stared at his older bother to find him dozing off. He leaned against Joey, closing his eyes as he made a vow. 'I want to help you, Joey. You deserve to be happy and I know Mai makes you happy. I'll help her any way I can so Seto doesn't get you.' _

_A couple of hours later, the gang found the two fast asleep under the tree with soft smiles on their faces. The girls grabbed a camera and took the picture since it was practically a Kodak moment._

* * *

Ending or beginning

Mai smiles slightly before shaking Joey's shoulder to wake him up careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Joey groans softly blinking a few times finding her in front of him. He glances down to see Mokuba curl up beside him fast asleep.

"Well see you found out then," he replies softly not looking at them.

"Found out what?" Yugi ask his best friend.

Before Joey can answer the air stifles under a new atmosphere as one Seto Kaiba walks through the gates. His blue eyes harden at the sight of Mokuba curl against the blond. Jealousy bubbles in his veins seeing the blonde woman touch his puppy's cheek. No one other then he can touch his puppy.

Joey stares at Seto trying not to shiver as the blue eyes of his rake down his body. He grinds his teeth moving away from his honorary brother's side. He takes off his jacket covering the boy hoping the kid doesn't notice his pillow gone.

He ground out wanting the other teen to leave him alone. "What do you want Kaiba?"

Kaiba didn't say a word at all. He felt his breath leaving his chest the sight of the inner fire he loves about the blond. His anger gets higher as the blonde woman touches the pup's shoulder. His chest twinge at the pain it cause at the sight.

Joey gives Mai a smile in thanks feeling the annoyance disappear. He nods at the others who point they'll be some distance away. The tension between the three people tightens more suffocating them with in its grasp. They didn't notice Mokuba waking up and let out a soft yawn.

His grey eyes blinks a few times not really seeing Seto at that moment. He grabs the jacket and goes over to Joey. He tugs the blond teen's hand sleepily calling out to him, "Big brother here is your jacket."

Kaiba's mouth almost drop open at the words. Why would Mokuba call the mutt big brother? Sure he doesn't spend enough time but he does make the time though to be with him. He shakes his head figuring he'll the information later.

Mai glares at Kaiba hissing, "What do you want now?"

Joey gives the blonde a small smile before staring neutrally at the brunette. Mokuba interrupts before anyone could answer. "Seto give it up. Joey doesn't like you that way. He is happier with Mai."

Seto growls feeling betrayed by his own flesh in blood. What does the kid know about love other then family? His eyes narrow to slits trying to think. what to do to make Mokuba see reason when the puppy's voice is heard next.

"He's right Kaiba. I don't feel that way about you."

The teen stares at the blond who keeps his ground. Grunting he turns to the younger boy waiting impatiently for him to come closer. Mokuba shook his head moving closer to Joey. How can he now trust Seto if the other isn't there?

"Mokuba come here now." Kaiba order the young boy who stiffens behind Joey.

Joey glares at the older Kaiba snapping coldly, "Leave Mokuba out of this Kaiba. I am watching him right now besides spending quality time with him."

"What do you know about my own brother Mutt?" Kaiba growled fighting his attraction for the blond.

"Apparently more then you do." a soft voice interrupts gets the two teens to stare at the raven hair child.

Kaiba stare at Mokuba in shock. What did his little brother meant? Of course he knows about him until a voice interrupts. Not really since he spends most of his time in the office. He pinches the bridge of his nose thinking what to say as Mokuba continues.

"Joey can you, me and Mai see a movie? Sort of like a family?"

Joey blushes darkly gulping while Mai smile answering for the blond. "That is a good idea since I wouldn't mind to get to know you myself. Even could get pizza afterwards."

Mokuba lets out a shout getting everyone to laugh. The rest of the gang already left the park smiled at the sound. Maybe there may some hope after all. Mokuba smiles at the two blonds not once seeing the shock look in his brother's face.

Joey notices the look before sighing out. Maybe he should at least be the older Kaiba's friend since it be better that way. He glances at Mai who smile at him encouragingly. "You know Kaiba just because I don't feel that way for you. We can be friends."

Kaiba snort at the thought. Even though the idea seem rather too good to be true and fix what ever problems in the geek squad squabble. Can he trust the mutt who he has a crush on? Is friends a way to get over his feelings? Mokuba turns to Kaiba giving a pleading look. It be great to have both of his brothers friends that way he could spend time with both.

"I…guess that could work, mutt." Kaiba mutter softly.

Joey grin ignore the mutt comment as Mai pass Mokuba a twenty also glad of the events. Hopefully this will be the start of a wonderful friendship. A strange one. Not that anyone but a brave few would comment.

* * *

**Arashi:…..right what can I say but a simple writer's block had me at my throat. A corny ending but it was only thing that work. Hope you guys like it. ^^; Thanks for following this story.**


End file.
